<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同伴 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034336">同伴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同伴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回收。</p><p>仿佛自己是什么垃圾一样。</p><p>被下层人员运送回暗部的基地，听着他们说“回收完毕”，土御门自嘲地想。</p><p>现在自己的状态完全是字面意义的遍体鳞伤，还要感谢他们及时赶到，不要想那些有的没的，抓紧时间疗伤吧。</p><p>正要闭上眼睛，土御门听到外面走廊里传来数人的脚步声和拖拽什么东西的声音。</p><p> </p><p>门再一次被打开。</p><p>果然又有一件垃圾被丢了进来。</p><p>“喂喂喂，就这么扔在地上就走了吗？”</p><p>土御门看了看门口地上的那滩，一身血污，像个被撕烂的破布娃娃，让人怀疑是否还活着。</p><p>虽然凝结着血块，蒙上了尘土，土御门认得那头白发。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎堕入暗部。”</p><p> </p><p>学园都市的第一位，有着最为强大的力量，也一样成为了被豢养的猛兽。</p><p>或者说他从一开始就是被豢养的。</p><p>甚至脖子上还戴着项圈。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>